Products such as wash off masks, which are already mixed and packaged in tubes or sachets, need preservatives because they contain water. Such prepackaged products are sold in 2 to 3 ounce minimum sizes. However, some products, such as the alginate peel off face masks, are sold in powder form and must be mixed with water or a water-based solution just before application by the esthetician. Jellification of the alginate peel off face mask product takes place in only about six minutes. Today, the alginate peel off face mask is available only as a professional product and the customer has to lie down on a table when the esthetician applies the mask. It is not possible with the present formulation to apply the mask by yourself because the product is too liquid during application and will drip if the customer stands up.
Shipment of such products in a powdered form that can be hydrated by the user would save shipping costs; however, proper mixing and hydration of the powdered product is essential for an effective and satisfactory utilization of the product. A new product formulation for alginate peel off face mask includes a natural surfactant giving the product the aspect of a foaming cream which can remain on the face without dripping when the customer is in front of the mirror. Accordingly, with a proper container to allow a mixing and dispensing of such a product, it would be possible for a customer to apply the product at home without incurring the costs of an esthetician to apply the face mask for the customer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container that can be utilized to hydrate powdered product and provide an effective dispensing of the product once the product has been properly mixed and prepared for use.